GREATEST RC FIC EVAR
by Wrenchy
Summary: i think dis is my bst riting plz r&r thx :


I think this is my BESTWRITTENEVARR dsfjl read read it plzz thx & review rrr&r :)

--

One day the sky was happy the trees were singing and dusty and red watch clouds drift in the sky. Ratchit starred up at the ski and watch the ppl eat and klank came up beside him and watch as well. "we should go on adventure again" said ratchet to Clank "are you crazy its pieceful now u should enjoy it" But ratchet wasn't listening he ran back to aphelion across dusty red and eh shuffle thru his stuff "Ratchet wat r u doing" Clank ask "Im going to go on another adventure" ratchet exclaime he grabb Clank and tey took off WOOSH they went through space clank was steering (A/N: I WISH I NEW HOW TO DRIVE A SPACESHIP too that wud be fun) then they cam across a planet IT WAS NAMED PLANET SHUGARBABY (A/N: I love that name isn't it original?) and they landed on it

There they saw a thousand of lombaxes one approached she was very pretty ratchet was practically drawling at the site of her "Hi my name is Demetrylee" she said "hi I'm ratchet your pretty" "Thanks" the two of them were falling head over heals in love THEN THIS REALLY COOL MALE LOMBAX approached them he was cool very cool "Hello Ratchet I'm Sargeant" he said "its nice to meet you" Ratchet replyed

THEN SUDDENLY BOOM! Bigenemy guy appeared, it was Percival tachyon! OH NO! luckly Demetrylee and Sargeant were prepared Sargeant jumped into action USING HIS BEAR HANDS he grabed at a bunch of enemies that tachyon summoned dispatching them easily blood on his hands then demetrylee punched Percival OW he FALLED! And boom machine BLAST and ratchet stared in awe SUDDENLY TACHYON CAME BACK THOUGFH and he grab ratchet OH NO! "ratchit" sergeant cry he couldn't reach him THEN DEMETRYLEE APPEARED AND SHE KICK PERCIVAL bad cheek "ow" he cry then suddenly machine BRAKE DOWN and BOOM! It destroy and Ratchet cheered "Thanks for saving me"

THEN THEY KISS everyone aww including Sargeant it was approve loved and everything was merry again everyone hugged kiss then sky cheer and droplets and everyone amazed starre and they love each oather and have no issues problems no remarks then ppl carried each other home

Ratchit was now thinking of how amazing Demetrylee was she was the most beautiful creature he had ever met wondering he should marry but if he marred her then he wud haf to stay there and he wasn't ompletey willing to leav his home veldin but he new he loved her and he new this was wut he was supposed to do so he want to stay

.

Then SUDDENLY THE LOMABX village was attack again this time all enemys that ratchit met it was GLEEMAN VOX and also captain qwark who was back on the side of evil again then ace hardlite and then also dr nefarious Lawrence even then there was also TACHYON AGAIN and then the fight began

Sergeant was having a difficult time hwas awesome in battle while ratchit struggled ratchet was pinned THEN BOOM "your welcome" sergeant told him then they went back RATCHIT WAS AMAZED SARGEANT WAS SUCH A GREAT FRIEND then suddenl;y they saw demetrylee in trouble ratchit cried as suddenly her neck was SNAP fdjlsjfl NO

(A/N: this is sad :( )

"NO BRING HER BACK" ratchit cry in rage he tear at the enemeys killing them all with Sargeants help and the two of them manage to win but it is a sad day because Demetrylee fite for her lyfe and help them and she die she DOESN'T DESERVE IT

But then magicly she wakes up and ratchit happy cry tears then they hug and kiss And then they get married

Sorry this story isn't finished yet I just post my draft uWp SORRY to no wut happens after jus wait until thenext instalment

--

Obviously this is satire for anyone who knows how I actually write. XD If you managed to stomach that, congratulations! It's really difficult writing stuff like this, because I'm such a grammar freak and I have to force myself to type like that. XD I'm in a very satirical mood, so you might expect more satirical oneshots for your satirical pleasure. AND I HAVE ABUSED THE WORD SATIRICAL.

Now make your freaking satirical reviews so I can laugh my ass off.

Also I kept all my spelling errors that I made by accident as well. If there's anything that's spelled perfectly right and makes perfect sense it was probably autocorrected. XD

I included _everything _the typical amateur writer makes. Now, I'm not making fun of anyone and if you do anything that is listed in this story it is by pure coincidence and nothing more. If you feel offended, the best thing to do is use this story as advice – do _not _do anything that's in this story, as in make up a Mary Sue, make a stupid plot that makes no sense (_think _it through!), and for GOODNESS SAKE, pay _attention _to your grammar!

Also, good authors find A/Ns right in the middle of a sentence annoying as hell. If you have any comments, put a number (like "[1]") right next to where you want the comment to be and then put it at an Author's Note at the bottom of the fic.

There's one more part of this fanfiction that's extremely iffy. But I want to see if you guys are smart reviewers and can pick it up.


End file.
